


Bonjour, Mme Rochas

by opelleam



Series: Defi Sex Is Not The Enemy [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, cette vieille peau, elle ne cesserait donc jamais de venir l’enquiquiner, qu’est-ce qu’elle avait encore ? râlait Mathieu en allant ouvrir sa porte en ce samedi matin. Mais ce n’était pas elle… OS Slash pour le défi SINTE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonjour, Mme Rochas

**Fiction écrite sur le même[prompt](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/92242792/wwtt-555824-jpg-image%20) que [Sur ton Image](746612) pour la session 2 du défi sex is not the enemy sur le LJ de Miya Tenaka  
**

**Relu et corrigé par Miss Tamaki.**

 

* * *

\- Ahrrrrggg... hhaaahhhhh !!!!

\- Rôhhh.... oui... oui… Ahhh !!!!

Le jet de sperme avait giclé violemment de sa verge pour venir s'échouer sur son ventre et sûrement un peu sur son amant, sa cuisse sans doute et peut-être le bas de son dos, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'en fichait éperdument là tout de suite maintenant.

Mathieu reposa la tête sur le matelas, sa respiration était hachée et son torse se soulevait à un rythme rapide. L'odeur de sperme, de sexe et de mâle emplissait ses narines à chaque nouvelle inspiration. Les yeux fermés, il sentit le poids d'un corps s'asseoir sur ses hanches lui faisant ouvrir les paupières pour observer rapidement le jeune homme face à lui. Il était beau, là comme ça, les joues rouges de son effort, le visage portant toute la détente de l'orgasme qui venait de le secouer. Il prit un instant pour détailler la musculature saillante, la peau brillante et le visage souriant. Les traits en étaient fins, ils s'épaissiraient sans doute avec le temps. Il portait ses cheveux châtains très courts pour ne pas dire rasés, ce que sa forme de crâne harmonieuse lui autorisait. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient entre ses pectoraux, ainsi que le long de ses tempes.

Alors qu'il finissait sa petite revue de détail, leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ludovic se passa la main sur la tête, la baissant même un peu dans son mouvement, affichant un sourire amusé à la limite du timide.

\- Alors comme ça, tu avais envie de moi ? demanda Mathieu.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Oh, je sais pas, peut-être ton sperme qui macule ma joue ?!

Une lueur joueuse s'alluma dans l'œil vert qui le fixait. Une langue taquine vint en deux, trois mouvements agiles nettoyer la peau mate, se faisant râper par la barbe naissante.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, souffla Ludovic frôlant de ses lèvres la bouche de Mathieu.

-Ah oui ? murmura ce dernier.

\- Huhum.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau avant d'échanger un baiser, long, doux et beaucoup plus tendre que les précédents. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, Ludovic se jeta à ses côtés, se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

\- Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? finit-il par demander.

Mathieu haussa les épaules.

\- On n'est jamais sûr de rien.

Il se prit un petit coup de coude.

\- Allons, tu as le même livreur tous les midis pendant un mois alors qu'habituellement ça change sans arrêt et tu ne te dis pas qu'il y a anguille sous roche ?

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à me faire livrer, je te signale.

\- Oui, mais tu étais toujours le dernier servi.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, j'aurais une réclamation à ce sujet !

Une main se faufila jusqu'à son sexe et commença à le caresser de nouveau.

\- Toujours quelque chose à dire ?

\- Hummm, je pourrais peut-être me laisser convaincre de ne rien faire.

Leurs deux têtes se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, le même sourire content sur les lèvres.

Mathieu mentirait s'il disait ne pas s'être posé de question. Il se souvenait bien du premier jour où Ludovic était venu leur apporter leurs plateaux repas habituels. Les livreurs, il est vrai, changeaient souvent, aussi ne leur prêtait-il que rarement d'attention.

Il avait donc fait de même avec celui-là, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu la première fois, accoudé au comptoir de l'accueil, attendant que l'hôtesse termine son coup de fil. Mathieu avait reconnu la glacière que le jeune homme avait posée à ses pieds. Son ventre s'était mis à gargouiller à l'idée du curry d'agneau qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Il l'avait donc abordé afin que chacun gagne du temps.

S'il ne l'avait pas détaillé jusque-là, il lui avait prêté une attention plus poussée lorsque le jeune homme s'était retourné. Même s'il était visiblement plus jeune que le genre d'homme qui l'attirait habituellement, il était quand même tout à fait son type. Il avait noté les yeux verts tirant sur le gris qui l'observaient avec intérêt.

Mathieu l'avait guidé jusqu'aux bureaux et chacun était venu se servir à peine avait-il ouvert son fardeau, avec la même frénésie qu'une envolée de moineau autour d'un morceau de pain.

Ludovic avait éclaté de rire devant la descente dont il venait d'être victime, lui demandant depuis combien de temps, ils n'avaient pas mangé. Ils avaient plaisanté sur les patrons oppresseurs et esclavagistes quelques instants avant que le jeune homme ne parte pour revenir le lendemain.

Au fil des jours, les vêtements lâches et un peu informes du premier jour avaient fait place à des tenues plus mode et surtout plus avantageuses. Les filles de l'équipe l'avaient vite remarqué et bavaient devant lui. Et à les voir guetter l'heure de son arrivée, il avait l'impression de vivre un remake de cette vieille pub pour coca-cola light. Ça l'avait beaucoup amusé, même s'il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il s'était mis lui aussi à attendre le passage de leur jeune éphèbe. Se rincer l'œil une fois par jour, qui aurait craché dessus ?

Alors c'était vrai que Ludovic finissait toujours par son bureau, qu'ils échangeaient toujours pendant quelques minutes mais reconnaissons qu'il flirtait aussi beaucoup avec les damoiselles, ce qui lui valait quelques pourboires plus que généreux. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mathieu ne s'était pas vraiment fait une opinion. Qu'on vienne lui dire que les gays avaient des radars pour ceux de leurs penchants.

Peut-être que s'il avait essayé de le draguer un peu, il aurait pu se faire une opinion plus définitive. Mais, il était dans son cadre professionnel et s'il ne cachait pas son homosexualité, il ne l'étalait pas non plus. L'information passait des anciennes vers les nouvelles sans qu'il n'ait quoi que ce soit à faire. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait un physique à faire tomber les filles. Il était pas mal, bien, pas extraordinaire. Il mesurait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-quatre, cinq selon la pièce d'identité que vous consultiez, ayant gagné un centimètre à l'établissement de son passeport. Ses cheveux bruns épais étaient coiffés courts sur la nuque, un peu plus long sur le dessus. Il était musclé et assez large grâce au sport qu'il pratiquait régulièrement. Pour le reste, … pour le reste… il était normal en fait, peut-être normal plus, ce qui compensait le côté peu attirant de son travail. Comptable : ah, ça ne faisait pas rêver. On avait tout de suite l'image du binoclard caché derrière ses livres de comptes, qui ne sait parler que de chiffres. En fait, lui, il aimait ça la comptabilité et il était capable de tenir une conversation sur autre chose, plein d'autres choses.

Pour en revenir à Ludovic, Mathieu avait été malade pendant deux jours, suffisamment pour ne pas pouvoir se rendre au boulot et à son retour, le poulailler, non pardon, ses collègues féminines, lui avaient appris, désespérées, que le jeune homme avait terminé sa mission et ne serait plus leur livreur. La vie avait repris son cours, et chacun se jetait toujours sur la livraison avec la même frénésie parce que Grand Dieu, il faisait faim quand même, passé treize heures.

Il ne pensait pas revoir le jeune homme et pour être honnête, il l'avait même un peu oublié. Aussi, il avait été plus que surpris ce matin-là.

Il venait de sortir de sa douche lorsqu'il entendit sonner à la porte. Il jura, certain que c'était encore cette vieille peau de voisine qui venait se plaindre. Madame Rochas de son petit nom, cette foldingue ne laissait pas une semaine s'écouler sans venir le faire chier parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre terme. Visites, petits mots dans la boite aux lettres, dans le hall, elle persécutait l'ensemble des locataires. Elle était un cliché vivant à elle toute seule, et cela allait de ses blouses, issues des pages trois cent et quelques de la Redoute, au bruit des ses chaussures orthopédiques grinçant sur le carrelage, pour finir par ses vieilles mains fripées qui s'accrochaient à la rambarde quand elle descendait à deux à l'heure les escaliers, sans oublier l'odeur de soupe aux poireaux qui s'échappait de chez elle à tout moment de la journée. Il avait aperçu une ou deux fois une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de ses voisins lorsqu'ils croisaient la vieille peau dans les escaliers. Lui-même avait plusieurs fois été tenté de la pousser quand elle lui lâchait des « Faut penser à poser vos chaussures quand vous rentrez » de sa voix aiguë et désagréable. La sale emmerdeuse, il vivait en dessous d'elle, comme si elle pouvait l'entendre. Les plus à plaindre étaient bien sûr, le couple avec enfants qui vivaient au-dessus. D'un autre côté, depuis plusieurs mois, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à laisser courir leurs bambins sur le parquet entièrement débarrassé des tapis qui auraient pu assourdir les bruits. Il va s'en dire que l'absence de tapis et moquette n'était qu'une préférence d'ordre esthétique bien sûr !

Bien décidé à la chercher, il passa un jean taille basse, laissant volontairement ouvert le dernier bouton, dévoilant bien plus que la ligne de poils noirs. La folle le prenait pour un pervers, elle allait en avoir pour son argent.

Les cheveux encore mouillés, quelques gouttes perlant même à leurs pointes, les hanches en partie découvertes, le sexe pas loin de l'être, torse nu et sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, il ouvrit la porte sur un « Bonjour, Madame Rochas » pour être coupé par ce qui devait être un « Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau voisin » mais qui ne parvint pas au-delà du « nouv… » pour finir, après un instant de surprise, par un « Jolie tenue pour ouvrir la porte ».

La phrase avait été presque ronronnée tandis qu'un doigt taquin était descendu de son pectoral jusqu'à la limite du jean, en suivant volontairement la ligne jusqu'à la braguette ouverte, n'hésitant pas à descendre un peu jusqu'à la naissance de sa verge.

Mathieu ne fut pas moins surpris de découvrir Ludovic, pantacourt, claquettes et tee-shirt moulant, les yeux clairement brillants de désir et sa lèvre d'abord mordillée, puis léchée avec une envie non dissimulée. Il sourit devant l'audace dont venait de faire preuve le jeune homme en le touchant directement et se laissa gagner par la situation, se montrant séducteur et entreprenant lui aussi.

\- Ça te plait ?

\- Beaucoup, répondit Ludovic, son doigt venant se glisser encore un peu plus bas dans sa braguette caressant le haut de sa verge qui se gonflait doucement.

\- Tu rentres ? proposa le propriétaire des lieux.

L'ambiguïté n'était pas de mise dans la question.

\- Avec plaisir.

La porte n'était même pas refermée que leurs bouches faisaient déjà connaissance. Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à en faire de même, se frôlant avant de s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre, se goûtant par la même occasion. Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste et commençaient à leur rythme, plutôt rapide, à explorer le corps de l'autre.

Celui de Mathieu se vit pivoter et plaquer contre la porte alors que ses mains étaient pleines de ces fesses qu'il n'avait touchées qu'avec les yeux. Les corps se collèrent, faisant frotter leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre.

Les doigts du plus jeune vinrent saisir une poignée de cheveux et la tête de Mathieu partit en arrière lorsqu'ils tirèrent dessus dégageant son cou. Ce dernier se fit dévorer à coups de baisers, de langue ou de dents.

Pas en reste de son côté, Mathieu avait commencé à défaire le pantacourt de son amant, faisant glisser le vêtement le long de ses hanches, laissant le poids du tissu l'entraîner plus bas. D'un rapide mouvement, Ludovic se débarrassa de ses claquettes et tandis qu'ils se mettaient en mouvement vers la chambre, abandonna son pantalon dans l'entrée. Maintenant que la bouche du jeune homme avait lâché son cou, Mathieu s'empressa de le débarrasser de son tee-shirt, le laissant en slip noir.

\- Désolé, je n'avais pas prévu sinon j'aurais mis quelque chose de plus...

Il se fit couper par un baiser. Très franchement, on s'en fichait royalement de ce qu'il portait comme sous-vêtement, il n'allait pas rester là bien longtemps. Il s'agenouilla en plein milieu du salon, descendant le slip dans son mouvement. Ludovic n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que déjà une douce chaleur humide englobait son sexe.

Ne pouvant s'accrocher à aucun meuble, le canapé en cuir, les fauteuils clubs, les chaises, la table, tout était trop loin, ses mains glissèrent de nouveau dans la chevelure brune.

\- Humm, gémit Ludovic sous l'attention dont il était l'objet.

Mathieu faisait aller et venir le pénis entre ses lèvres, le découvrant long et fin. Son bout charnu glissait entre son palais et sa langue y déposant un peu de liquide séminal. De ses mains, il caressait les fesses fermes et rebondies savourant leur toucher. La gâterie fut pratiquée quelques longues minutes avant que d'un commun accord, une caresse un peu plus ferme dans les cheveux signifiant qu'il fallait s'arrêter là avant d'aller trop loin, Mathieu laissa glisser la verge hors de sa bouche.

Ludovic ne perdit pas de temps et s'empara à nouveau de la bouche de son amant alors que ses mains s'attaquaient aux derniers boutons de sa braguette et le débarrassaient de son jean. Un mouvement de jambe, un autre plus ample et peut-être une chouille plus rageur du pied et l'offensant denim s'échoua sur le parquet.

Nus, jouant cette danse que bien des couples connaissaient, ils titubèrent jusqu'à la chambre où ils s'effondrèrent en travers du lit, Mathieu sous Ludovic, les jambes de ce dernier repliées autour du torse du plus âgé.

Leurs bouches se reprirent avec passion. Les lèvres se mordillaient entre deux baisers. Un doigt vint se faufiler entre elles avant de repartir une fois bien lubrifié. Ludovic gémit quand il le sentit descendre entre la raie de ses fesses pour s'arrêter sur son intimité. Il poussa lui-même pour le faire pénétrer en lui. Mathieu ne chercha pas plus et commença à aller et venir dans son amant, excité par les coups de reins que ce dernier donnait et les gémissements un peu étouffés par leur baiser.

Il était tellement pris par leur étreinte que pas un moment, il ne prit le temps de réfléchir, si ce n'était comment ne pas interrompre le baiser pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit. La solution lui fut apportée par Ludovic qui comprenant aisément la signification du tortillage de son amant se tendit et s'empara du nécessaire. Rapidement, lubrifiant et préservatif furent bien en place et avec un râle de plaisir, Ludovic s'affaissa sur la verge tendue de Mathieu, savourant sa largeur.

Le va-et-vient débuta, lentement d'abord, les yeux dans les yeux, s'observant, se testant peut-être un peu. La main droite du plus vieux remonta du ventre jusqu'au cou, pour attirer à lui la tête rasée et posséder une fois de plus sa bouche. Les mouvements gagnèrent en vitesse et en intensité, Ludovic menait la danse, se positionnant pour prendre le plus de plaisir possible. Sa voix commençait à s'élever dans la pièce. C'était rarement des mots, plus des onomatopées de plaisir qui excitaient Mathieu. Il aimait avoir des amants vocaux, c'était son genre. Il aimait entendre qu'il procurait du plaisir à ses partenaires et pas seulement le voir.

Il donnait des coups de reins maintenant, appuyant sur le sol pour y parvenir mais suivant néanmoins le rythme du plus jeune, s'attachant à augmenter la puissance de chaque pénétration. Ludovic avait saisi la main qui lui caressait le visage et en tétait goulûment un doigt. Finalement, Mathieu le récupéra, ses mains agrippant les hanches de Ludovic, dérivant régulièrement sur ses fesses, les écartant peut-être même un peu.

Ce dernier commençait très franchement à perdre pied, c'était bon, c'était un de ses meilleurs coups, il n'avait pas encore joui mais il savait déjà que cette partie de sexe là, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Il n'avait qu'à s'entendre murmurer quelques « encore », quelques « plus fort » pour s'en convaincre. Hormis qu'il n'était plus en capacité de le faire ou de réfléchir, il sentait son orgasme approcher à grands pas. De sa main droite, il commença à se masturber, augmentant son plaisir, le décuplant.

\- Ma… thieu, couina-t-il.

Celui-ci ne dit rien, même si l'envie de l'encourager se faisait grande, mais chez lui aussi, l'orgasme ne tarderait pas, il sentait son sexe se tendre au maximum. D'un mouvement violent, poussant sur ses bras, il souleva le jeune homme jusqu'à sortir définitivement de son corps chaud. Ludovic râla bruyamment.

\- Chut, contra son amant alors qu'il tirait les hanches vers lui jusqu'à engouffrer de nouveau le sexe humide dans sa bouche.

\- Ahhhumm.

Tandis qu'il le suçait de nouveau, Mathieu laissa sa main gauche aller jusqu'à sa verge et après en avoir ôté le préservatif sans ménagement, entreprit de longs mouvements de va-et-vient. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup, non, très peu en fait. Et comme son plaisir atteignait la limite qui le ferait basculer dans l'orgasme, sa bouche se libéra et sa tête s'effondra sur le matelas. Dans un grand cri rauque, qui l'aurait lui-même surpris s'il avait pu s'entendre, il jouit. Son amant ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, une main caressant sa verge et l'autre ses bourses.

Ils se regardaient toujours, se souriant, la main de Ludovic toujours sur la verge du plus âgé, posée plus que caressante. Finalement, Mathieu se tortilla pour se reculer sur le lit, incitant l'autre d'un mouvement de tête à en faire autant. La position serait plus confortable que les jambes dans le vide. Il en profita pour se rincer l'œil savourant du regard ce corps qu'il venait de posséder et s'il en jugeait par l'étincelle d'excitation qu'il sentait poindre en lui, qu'il avait envie de prendre encore.

\- En tout cas, c'était bon, commenta le jeune homme. J'ai vraiment aimé la façon dont tu m'as pris. Si j'avais su que tu baisais aussi bien, je t'aurais sauté dessus sur ton bureau.

Mathieu éclata de rire et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu parles toujours aussi vulgairement après l'amour ?

\- Oh, remarqua Ludovic en venant se lover contre lui, sa main gauche caressant maintenant son torse, passant dans les poils qui s'y trouvaient, alors on a fait l'amour ?

\- Je baise rarement en fait.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux espérer plus que du sexe ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me dire.

\- Je suis célibataire en ce moment.

Un nouveau baiser fut échangé court et sonore.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

Mathieu donna un coup de reins et renversa leur position. Il attrapa un des bras de Ludovic, le souleva pour regarder dessous et le reposa, il recommença avec l'autre faisant mine de rechercher quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- L'adolescente de quinze ans cachée en toi et qui vient de me poser cette question.

Il se prit une petite tape.

\- Va te faire vieux con !

\- Je ne suis pas tellement plus vieux que toi, cinq ans tout au plus.

\- C'est déjà pas mal papy.

\- Non mais dis donc.

Ils s'empoignèrent gentiment roulant sur le lit, riant à moitié, s'excitant mais pas qu'à moitié.

\- Envie de remettre le couvert, ronronna Mathieu.

\- Oui, et cette fois-ci je ne veux pas que tu te retires en cours de route, je veux jouir en t'ayant bien profond en moi.

\- Tu m'excites, souffla l'aîné chez qui, cette fois, la vulgarité des propos eut un effet plus que positif.

\- Pervers.

\- Si tu veux.

Ludovic laissa échapper un petit rire et se positionna à quatre pattes, bien décidé à continuer à mener la danse d'une certaine façon. Mathieu sortit un nouveau préservatif et comme il le déroulait sur son sexe…

« DING-DONG, DING-DONG ».

\- Laisse, l'incita Ludovic, sa main se faufilant pour attraper la verge de son amant.

« DING-DONG, DING-DONG ».

Mathieu soupira. Cette fois, il en était sûr, c'était la vieille peau qui venait râler parce qu'elle avait dû les entendre jouir.

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer Madame Rochas.

\- La vieille folle ?

\- Ah, je vois que si.

\- Oui, elle est venue sonner chez moi hier.

« DING-DONG, DING-DONG ».

\- Comme tu le vois, elle est du genre têtu et elle ne partira pas comme ça.

\- Hum.

Mathieu se défit du préservatif, attrapa un pantalon quelconque et le passa. Il sortit de la pièce en prenant son temps, il n'allait pas se presser non plus.

Ludovic s'étira sur les draps comme un chat, d'une main il attrapa son sexe et se caressa doucement pour ne pas perdre son excitation, encore qu'il était certain que ce ne serait pas le cas. Mathieu revint rapidement, apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait la vieille ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? demanda l'autre.

\- Ludo !! Sors ton cul de là-dedans, entendit le concerné depuis l'entrée.

Les yeux verts du jeune homme fixèrent ceux de Mathieu s'ouvrant en grand alors qu'il réalisait. Il éclata de rire avant de se lever du lit en un bond. Il rattrapa au vol son slip que son amant avait pris en revenant, il le passa et trottina jusqu'au salon, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. A la porte d'entrée, se trouvaient ses trois meilleurs potes, l'un l'air faussement en colère, les deux autres bras dessus, bras dessous, morts de rire.

\- J'y crois pas, reprit le premier. Monsieur part chercher un ouvre-bouteille parce que soi-disant le sien est dans le fond des cartons et pendant qu'on meurt de soif, tu t'envoies le voisin.

\- Sympa pour tes potes, murmura Mathieu à son oreille.

Ludovic pencha la tête en arrière, la posant sur son épaule.

\- Tu as un décapsuleur ?

Le propriétaire des lieux s'excusa et partit en chercher un à la cuisine, tandis que Ludovic expliquait à ses amis que c'était le « comptable », le fameux ! Lorsque Mathieu fut revenu, Ludovic leur jeta de quoi ouvrir leurs canettes de bière, les colla dehors avant de leur claquer la porte au nez sur un « Commencez sans moi, j'arrive ».

\- Tu es un garçon charmant, remarqua l'aîné, les bras croisés sur le torse, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres devant les visages ébahis des jeunes hommes que son amant avait renvoyé chez lui sans ménagement.

\- Quoi ? Je finis toujours ce que je commence.

Et sans chercher plus, il retira son slip, le jeta au visage de Mathieu et rejoignit la chambre.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et suivit.

Cette chère Madame Rochas se plaignant même quand il n'y avait rien, autant lui en donner pour son argent, aujourd'hui, demain, cette semaine, peut-être plus qui pouvait le dire ?

**Fin**


End file.
